Amada por alguien
by Anri San
Summary: El rostro de Anri se ruborizo y su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella no expresó sus pensamientos a lo que él le había dicho y sólo se inclinó hacia delante, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, cerrando sus ojos. Era agradable sentirse amada por alguien.


Konichiwa, le traigo una historia que me ha gustado mucho. Es un fic de DRRR! De mi pareja favorita Kida y Anri. No se suele ver a menudo historias de ellos dos por desgracia. Tampoco parece ver muchos fans de este par.

Ya he pedido permiso para pasar este fic al español, y por suerte el autor me dejo hacerlo. Le agradezco mucho.

Tituló en ingles: Loved by Someone

Autor original: Finvarra Faerie

Url: s/9973541/1/Loved-by-Someone

Estoy agradecida a Finvarra Faerie por permitirme traducir su historia al español. ^_^

* * *

**AMADA POR ALGUIEN**

* * *

Masaomi Kida entró a su sala de estar, trayendo un tazón de palomitas de maíz. Miró a la persona que había accedido a venir a su casa en esa noche. Era Anri, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con mucho nerviosismo, se encontraba mirando el televisor.

No había nada en absoluto por lo que ella estaba mirando a la oscuridad.

"No te pongas nerviosa, Anri!" dijo Masaomi que de un salto paso a ir a la sala de estar, corrió hacia ella y tomo asiento al lado de la chica. Le entregó el tazón de palomitas de maíz, con una linda sonrisa a ella.

-¿Como que no me ponga nerviosa?" Replicó Anri con una voz suave. "Esto se siente como...una cita"

La sonrisa de Masaomi se hizo más grande y poco a poco pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, inclinándose lo más cerca posible a ella. "Ah, ¿si? ¿Eso crees?"

"Y si..." susurró Anri, increíblemente inquita e incómoda con lo cerca que estaba del joven. Ella no esperaba esto en absoluto.

Si hubiera sabido que Masaomi solo estaba tratando de conseguir algo con ella, nunca habría accedido ir a su casa.

"Nunca lo pensé de esta manera" dijo Masaomi de una manera contemplativa, sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Qué hace que te sientas así, Anri?"

Sonohara tragó saliva y jugueteó un poco con el tazón de palomitas de maíz que estaba sobre su regazo. Ella evitó la mirada de su amigo y la dirigió hacia el frente del televisor. Luego, se puso el cuenco de palomitas sobre una mesa de cristal que estaba junto a ella.

"¿Quieres que se trate de una cita?" Interrogó Masaomi, sus labios ahora estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la mejilla de la chica. Anri podía sentir el aliento cálido contra su cara. Su corazón estaba acelerado. "Porque ...no me importaría lo mas mínimo si lo fuera."

"¿Eh?" Anri finalmente lo miro ruborizada.

"Si quieres que esto sea una cita. Luego no tendré ningún problema con él, Anri." Repitió Kida con algunas palabras añadidas, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo ampliamente.

Anri estaba desconcertada "¿Qué... te gusto?"

"¡SÍ!" respondió Masaomi haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, jalando a la niña cerca de su cuerpo "Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será."

"P-Pero ¿Qué hay de Mikado?" Anri cuestiono seriamente, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas se fue desvaneciendo un poco. Ella trató de apartarse de Masaomi, pero no iba a dejar que se salga de él, Kida tenía apretando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, manteniendo su cuerpo firmemente presionado contra el suyo.

Masaomi suspiro y luego respondió la pregunta "Mikado es un gran amigo de los dos, y se que le gustas mucho, pero él nunca hizo un movimiento y así que...yo lo hare."

"Él va a estar molesto!" Anri replicó.

"Él va a entender" Dijo Masaomi rápidamente "Además, tu me gustas"

Una mirada de sorpresa se pinto en el rostro de la chica. Ella frunció un poco el ceño. "¿Qué?, no te gusto...solo somos amigos Masaomi" Ella comentó suavemente en voz baja.

"No después de esto."

Anri se quedó pasmada "¿Después de qué?"

"Esto" Masaomi claramente lo anunció antes de pulsar ceremoniosamente sus labios a los de Anri en un repentino beso.

Asombrada y en shock, Anri no podía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Ella no respondía e inmensamente estoica, no muy diferente a una estatua. Su cuerpo no hizo ningún movimiento al sentir los labios de Kida contra los de ella. El corazón de la chica era lo único que respondió al beso de Masaomi. Tomó velocidad y golpeó contra su pecho, casi como si quisiera escapar de su "jaula".

Varios minutos pasaron y Masaomi quito sus labios de los de ella, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Sus manos fueron lentamente hacia abajo a los contados mientras la estudiaba.

"¿Cómo fue eso?" él quería saber.

Las palabras de Anri habían sido robadas por el beso de Masaomi. Para ella, las palabras no existían. Su boca, lengua y labios eran incapaces de formular una palabra. La mente de la chica fue devorada por los pensamientos de el beso y lo que él sentía por ella.

"¿Anri?" Masaomi estaba empezando a ponerse un poco preocupado.

Ella no respondió.

En el rostro de Masaomi se veía un ceño. Se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo, besando a la chica nuevamente. Una vez más, Anri se sorprendió, pero su cabeza estaba clara esta vez. Emociones no deseadas bailaban dentro de ella, y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos para felizmente disfrutar del beso. Los brazos de ella encontraron su camino alrededor del cuello de Kida. Ella gimió un poco.

Masaomi no esperaba esta reacción, pero no se quejaba. Tiró de la niña hacia su regazo mientras seguía besándola. Minutos pasaron y todavía se seguían besando, permaneciendo en esa posición.

Cuando pasaron los minutos, sus labios se separaron, pero se quedaron uno cerca del otro, estando aun abrazados.

"Te amo, Anri" Masaomi de repente confesó suavemente, sus palabras teñidas con verdad y honestidad.

El rostro de Anri quedo sin palabras y su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella no expresó sus pensamientos sobre lo que él le había dicho, solo se inclino hacia delante, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Masaomi, cerrando sus ojos.

Era agradable sentirse amado por alguien.


End file.
